


Casting the Hook.

by chloemagea



Series: The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir [38]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor: The Dark World - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Exs, F/M, Feels, Pre-Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloemagea/pseuds/chloemagea
Summary: It has been so, so long since I've written some Loki and Sjöfn. This was fueled by the new Marvel trailers.





	Casting the Hook.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted on here is so long, but I think you all for your comments! I have read all of them! And I thank you for all of the love <333

            The moisture in the sand dissipated under her weight. In the twilight, she could see the lights from the city in the distance; it shined like a diamond and reminded her of her far, far away home. She tilted her head back and looked up to the sky, as a breeze blew past, causing her brown curls to flow in the wind. There was a sudden intense flash of light and she put her hand up to shield her golden eyes, she knew exactly what it was, the sparkling rainbow light in front of her could be nothing other than The Bifrost, from the Realm Eternal. Instantly, her fingertips started to burn, her magic pooling at the surface of her flesh in the face of the possible threat. Of course, it was a threat she knew exactly whom it was. She put her glowing hands out and in front of her, and there was a warm drip of blood from her nose. Such magic was fickle, she had stolen it, really it had belonged to her long-lost born stillborn son. She had no magic of her own, being a magical conduit. However, the negative way her body reacted made her feel that the word ‘leech’ was more fitting.

“Who is it?” she called into the twilight distance. There was no answer spoken, however, she felt a cold hand gently touch her neck from behind her. Those chilly fingers caused her to gasp and in a visceral reaction to the touch, brought on by her still kicking bitter rage she reached up and with the light and heat on her fingertips, she tried to burn him. Yet, it was far from the power that she could summon to turn someone to ash. It was enough to pain him, and he hissed at the burn and yanked his hand away from her. There was the sound of the sea, the crunch of the sand and his pained panting before he finally spoke. 

“You are a hard woman to find these days, Sjöfn,” Loki whispered. She spun around to face him, with wide eyes. To them, the short amount of time that had past would have been like a blink of the eye, yet somehow it felt as if it had been a lifetime. The sight of his brilliant green eyes shocked her; she had seen them for thousands of years but, somehow the brightness was a surprise. “I thought we parted on pretty good terms last time we spoke, but I guess not.” Loki chuckled, in that devilishly charming way of his. Sjöfn lowered her brows and took a step back from him. 

“I told you I would come back on my own if I wanted to, I made it very clear, Loki that I needed time and I still need time.” She said it was true, the last time they had seen each other they had parted amicably. But the both knew, it was known that they were bound by fate, by life and death and by their child who never had the chance to open his eyes. Their bond was by blood, by old magic and new and it was only a matter of time before the snake came back to slither in the garden.

“You’ve been here in Wakanda, this whole time?” Loki asked as he turned his eyes to the sparkling city.

“Most of it, I came here long ago during one of my stays on Midgard. It was always my favorite place here.”

“Ha, yes, you always did love your decade trips to Earth. Any reason you picked a place so hard to find?” He asked, and Sjöfn pushed a lock of her brown hair behind her decorated ears and looked at him. She was never changing, her beauty as perfect and as still as glass. The russet skin, the plush lips, the soft and innocent angles of her face and the golden jewel-like eyes.

“Well, I wanted some piece and quiet for a bit, and your old friends ‘The Avengers’ “ Sjöfn watched as he rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth at just the name. “They asked for my help, something about an Ultron?” she shrugged.

 “Ah, yes. I watched that all happen.” Loki chuckled.

“I’m sure you did,” Sjöfn rolled her eyes and Loki could almost taste the disdain in her high voice. “I didn’t want to be involved, and I realized that if anything happened in this realm your brother could find me and ask for assistance. So, I came here,” another wave crashed on the shore as she turned to face him. “Why are you here?”

Loki ran his fingers through his black silky hair and looked down at his lost paramour, and he wished in bitter silence that he could kiss every inch of her.

 “I need you to come home,” Loki said causing Sjöfn to let out a sort of a snort and she shook her head.

“Not for any reason like that,” he said grabbing her warm upper arm, for a fraction of a second he thought he would die at the feeling of her skin on his. Loki took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “I need your help.” 

Sjöfn didn’t pull away from his touch, allowing his hand to linger. “With what?” She tilted her head, as she had done a million times in front of him before, and the tiny action made his heart wobble behind his ribs.

“Hela –“

Sjöfn’s head slightly jarred back at the mention of the name. “What?”

“She is threatening to take over Asgard and I need your help,” Loki said, but Sjöfn simply yanked away from him and narrowed her eyes.

“How can I believe you? You’re the father of lies; you would say anything to get me back into your bed. You are a snake and –“ Sjöfn’s words were cut short when Loki grabbed her by her shoulders and gritted his teeth.

“I know! I know exactly what I am; I know what I have done to you. I get it. Don’t you think if I wanted to drag you back to Asgard I would do it regardless if you were kicking and screaming? You know me.” His expression softened slightly, as her bottom lip trembled. “I have seen what your magic can do when you want to destroy someone. I have seen you turn people to dust; I’ve seen you burn your enemies’ shadows into the ground. I need your help. I swear by Stain, I swear our son's soul that this isn’t a lie or a tap.” He told her. Sjöfn inhaled sharply at Loki’s words and in response to her son's name being spoken she put her hand on his only home, her belly.

“Fine, I’ll go but only to stop her, but then we’re back to—“ 

“Our hiatus?” he tapped his chin with one finger and looked up at the night sky as if he was thinking. “No, that wording would imply something might happen between us while you’re on Asgard.” Loki gave her his usually sickeningly charming smirk, causing her to let out a small sarcastic chuckle and roll her eyes again at him.

“I just mean I’m coming back here when we are done with Hela and I’m not sure how long I will stay.” Sjöfn started to walk into the direction of where the Bifrost dropped him. Behind her back, Loki smirked, and Sjöfn told herself, _“He is still a snake, be wary. Don’t be fooled.”_


End file.
